Softboiled
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: What happens when someone eats Chansey's Softboiled attack? Here's my idea. Mpreg.
1. The Beginning Of Something!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Something!**

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu, were staying in a Pokemon Center for a while as they make their way onto the next city for Ash's gym battle.

They were settling into their rooms and soon found themselves ready for dinner.

They quickly head toward the cafeteria since they were all very hungry.

 _(In The Cafeteria)_

Chansey had just created their softboiled egg and was getting ready to eat it when they were called off to an injured pokemon.

It left the egg near the edge of the table and soon the egg rolled off the table and landed near the options of food.

The gang had just gotten there and Ash saw the egg and added it to his plate with the other food.

Soon they had eaten their food and the egg and went back to their room where they went to sleep.

 _(Back With Chansey)_

It came back from assisting with an injured pokemon when it found that its egg was gone.

It looked around and wanted to know where its egg went to before it became sad and created a new one.

Chansey then enjoyed the egg and had a very nice dinner for itself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy 7th year anniversary to me and this is my 50th fic! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Sick And Round!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sick And Round!**

A couple of days later brought the gang to an open area in the forest.

They were sleeping and resting peacefully as the morning sun was rising, well, except for one of them.

A certain raven-haired boy was having an issue with rolling around his sleeping bag as he slept.

Before long, he shot awake and sat in his sleeping bag as he caught his breath.

He then placed a hand on his head as he got a headache and was dizzy from the sudden jolt.

He sat there for a few seconds before he moaned as he felt his stomach churn.

He tried to breathe through it, but the nausea didn't die down and only got more intense.

He got up as quickly as he could with a hand on his mouth into a bush where he collapsed onto his knees and held himself up with his arms.

He breathed heavily for a few minutes before he felt something crawl up his throat and he opened his mouth as vomit came out.

He breathed for a few seconds before he was met with another bout of vomit.

He soon collapsed onto his left side as he was gasping for air to calm his stomach down and to catch his breath from vomit so much.

He placed a hand on his stomach and he noticed that something was off.

He rolled onto his back and looked down before gasping at what he saw.

His stomach was raised and felt round from what he could see and feel.

" _What on earth is happening to me?! Maybe I just ate too much and something made me sick."_ thought Ash as he looked down at his stomach.

He then looked at the sun and noticed that he had to get back to his sleeping bag before his friends noticed that he was missing.

He quickly got up and went back to his sleeping bag without upsetting his stomach anymore.

Once he returned, he closed his eyes before hearing the others start moving around.

He then got up and started to work with the others with helping make breakfast all the while making sure that he wouldn't get sick from the different smells that were entering his nose.

 _(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

His friends were watching their friend as he was in front of them.

"Have you noticed that he's been acting a weird the last few days?" asked Max quietly.

"Kinda. I haven't really paid too much attention." replied May.

"We may want to keep an eye on him just in case something were to happen to him." said Brock with the siblings nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I'm super duper sorry that this has taken me a while to get up, but I have been nothing but busy the last few months. I have been going to the barn twice a day as my Mom is having issues with her hip. Then in May, I went for a job interview for a university in the same city as I went to college, but not the same one, and I was then offered the position. I quit my job on June 8th after giving my two weeks notice, moved in with my boyfriend and his parents on June 11th and today, June 12th, was my first day starting my new position. The last few months have worn me out as well as some writer's block, but more of I couldn't find time because I as getting home between 8 and 9 at night and just wanted to play some games before heading to bed.**

 **So after the past few months haven't been nice to me, I'm finally able to get back to writing (we'll see how long this lasts) as I am getting home early for the summer time, but may change during the school year.**

 **I want to thank everyone for hanging with me as I have worked on getting my life in order after leaving college a year ago. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Finding What's Wrong!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Finding What's Wrong!**

A few more days had passed by and the gang was getting close to their next town when something happened.

They were just packing up from having their lunch when they found that their raven-haired friend wasn't moving as fast as he usually did.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked May, noticing her friend slowly getting up and holding his stomach slightly.

"Uh…Yeah…" replied Ash, giving her a fake smile and trying to hide the pain that he was in.

"I don't think you are. Why don't you sit for a few minutes?" asked Brock, going over to his friend.

"I'm fine. I promi…" said Ash before he lost consciousness and almost fell onto the ground.

The squinty-eyed man caught his friend and laid him on the ground and tried to figure out what might've caused him to faint, but he was perplexed by the boy's stomach.

"There's a hospital not far from here. About a mile that way." said Max, looking up the coordinates of the next town and pointing to the right.

They nodded and Brock lifted the chocolate-eyed boy onto his back before they hurried to the town.

 _(At The Hospital)_

A nurse was working the front desk when she noticed the group of four coming in.

She asked what had happened and they quickly explained before she called for a gurney before another nurse rushed the boy back into the emergency room, leaving his friends in the waiting room.

She had the doctor quickly look over the boy and he diagnosed him with something unbelievable before going to tell his friends.

They were in shock when they heard about his condition and left the doctor and nurse to go and be by his bedside.

After a few minutes, the raven-haired boy slowly woke up and they had quite the hard time explaining to him about his condition.

"I have an egg growing inside me?! How?!" exclaimed Ash, trying to disbelieve them, but deep inside of him, he knew that it was true.

They worked on calming him down before they saw him crying from everything.

All there was in the room was the sound of Ash crying and the silence of his friends being there for him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I am really trying to get back into the swing of things and I want to hopefully finish this tomorrow as it's my birthday, but we'll see. My parents are coming up and I am celebrating it with both of my families so we'll see how much I get done. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Bed Rest!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bed Rest!**

A couple of hours had passed since Ash was released from the hospital and they had gone to the Pokemon Center for the night.

The others were watching him closely to make sure that nothing was going to happen to him as they remembered what the doctor told them.

They all felt a chill go down their spines as they thought about it and quickly pushed them to the back of their minds.

The raven-haired boy sat down on his bed before they all agreed to head to dinner in a few minutes.

Just as they were heading out the door, the chocolate-eyed boy stopped and leaned against the wall next to the door as he held his stomach.

Brock went over to him and found that he couldn't move anywhere as the egg was pushing on his internal organs.

The squinty-eyed man helped his friend get back to his bed before calling the doctor from the hospital and confirmed his thoughts.

"Ash, I know that you're not going to like what I have to tell you, but you are going to need to stay on bed rest until you have given birth to the egg." said Brock calmly as he tried to not make Ash upset.

The pregnant boy just looked at him and nodded before letting them go and get food and they told him that they would bring food back to him.

He nodded again and his friends were on their way to get food.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He just rubbed his hand gently over his belly and sighed as he thought about how miserable he was.

"Why did I have to eat that egg? I wish I had known what it was before I ate it." said Ash quietly to himself as he heard his stomach growl a bit and felt some movement from the egg.

He moaned from the movement in his tight belly and held it before massaging to relieve the pain.

" _I hope that this ends quickly. I don't know how much more I can handle of this."_ thought Ash taking deeps breaths to work on the muscles relaxing.

After a little while, the pain had subsided and his friends had returned with food for him.

He ate slowly as to not upset himself and then fell asleep as soon as he finished as his brain and body had no energy remaining.

The others followed suit as they barely slept with the fear for their friend weighing heavily on their minds.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Two chapters in one night? Is something wrong with me? Nope. Just happy that I finally have time to write again. The last chapter and the start of a new story should be out tomorrow definitely. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Hatching Ever After!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Hatching Ever After!**

A couple of days has passed and the others were extremely worried about their friend and if he was going to be alright after everything was said and done.

They were dozing off after watching over their friend for a few hours when they heard him moan.

He told them that he needed to go to the bathroom and Brock worked on helping him up when they heard a splash sound.

The raven-haired boy collapsed into his friend while holding his stomach.

"Is it time?" asked Brock before receiving a nod from the boy.

He had the siblings go and get Nurse Joy before helping the boy lie back down on the bed.

The pink-haired nurse came running in and checked him over before having Chansey go and get the gurney to wheel him into surgery.

The others just watched in disbelief as their friend was heading into surgery to remove the egg.

 _(With Ash)_

He was quickly prepped for surgery before being put under so that he wasn't in too much pain when being operated on.

She started the surgery and had cut into him when she had seen a white light coming in front of him and forcing her to cover her eyes.

Once the light had died down, she had noticed that the egg hatched into a Happiny from the incision.

She quickly got the Happiny cleaned up before stitching the boy up.

She then went to let his friends know that everything went well and that he should be fine.

They all let out a sigh of relief from the news.

They went to the boy's room where he was waking up and he was moaning slightly as he woke up and noticed that the egg was gone.

He looked around for a few seconds before finding a Happiny in May's arms.

"I-Is that the pokemon that was inside me?" asked Ash, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"It is." replied May, placing the pokemon onto his bed and he smiled as he petted the Happiny.

He stayed in the Pokemon Center for a few days before he was cleared to get up and move and to continue on his travels with his friends.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy birthday to me! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
